When Ideas Hit the Stage
by superherosareawesome
Summary: Imagine Hetalia but only with the personification of ideas and then throw them together and you have one crazy ride. With the discover of Ideas all the countries are racing to win them over to their side, but what does it take to get an idea to join your cause? Several OC parings. Will update based on inspiration, popularity and when life let's me!( '-' )
1. Chapter 1-The Summit Begins!

******I do not own Hetalia obviously, as much as I could wish it I am not that funny.**

******IMPORTANT TO NOTE: THIS IS NOT YAOI THERE WILL BE NO YAOI. So i that is what your looking fro I am sorry, you won't find it here. I have nothing against Yaoi I just don't write it. So yeah sorry. I realize a lot of hetalia fan fiction romance if yaoi so I thought I should clarify.**

**A/N:** This story has OC that I created, so instead of their just being human representatives of countries there are human representatives of ideas, morals, values whatever you want to call it. For often having a lack of a better word I use fun to refer to fun or diligence to Diligence and so on and so forth sorry! Oh and I can't do accents for shit so sorry! Also I use the word ideas regarding to them if you have a better word let me know and I will change it. Also, pay attention to the capitalization of words like Fun, Diligence, Competition if not at the beginning of the sentence and capitalized obviously it is referring to the idea.

* * *

**Chapter 1-The Summit Begins!**

Germany liked to think he was... semi-normal. Sure he was the personification of a country, sure he was _slightly_ controlling, sure he was a workaholic, and sure he was _slightly_ obsessive about work and rules, but normal nonetheless. So why did he find himself surrounded by the weirdest people and in the oddest situations? The weirdest person he knew just happened to be his best friend. Italy...where to begin? Italy was an interesting person, moronic, annoying, lazy, and useless. Oh, and did he mention a moron? How he became associated with Italy still baffled him. He would never forget that day, and every time he remembered it, a shudder passed through his body; but they were still friends. His only friend really. Japan was normal enough, sort of like Germany, but they didn't interact much outside of work. They were more of business associates then anything else.

So when Germany found himself lost in a garden with a small child wrapped around his leg he couldn't help but wonder why he was surprised. After having ran from Italy's rocket launcher misfire he had jumped into a bush to avoid the exploding projectile. It was just his luck that that bush happened to grow on the side of a cliff. He woke up a few moments in the middle of a garden to the prodding of a child. She mushed his check around for a few minutes and when he groaned groggily, she let out a squeal of delight.

"Are you okay, mister?" she asked struggling her mouth around the words but surprisingly coherent for her age. Germany blinked and sat up in shock. He instantly regretted it because of the rush of pain that suddenly flooded his head. Bruises and scratches covered his body and his neat uniform was torn in some places. A cool breeze brushed across his skin causing goose bumps on his arms.

"Where am I?"

"My garden!" The child said grinning, revealing her two missing front teeth.

"Your garden?" He repeated glancing about. There were tall flower bushes growing on all sides with a path that veered off to the left, and there was a startling Germany-sized hole in the bush behind him. He inhaled, the scents of thousands of flowers clogging his noise: a sickeningly sweet smell.

"Yup!" She said grinning wider if possible. "How did you get here?"

"I fell."

"Ohhh." She replied, eyes growing wide and sparkly. "Are you an angel?"

"An angel?"

"Yes silly, an angel! You fell from the sky. So are you an Angel?"

"Well no... I just fell."

"Really?" she giggled, her two golden pigtails bouncing.

"Yes, so no I am not an angel."

"Hmm... then who are you? My brothers never let me meet anyone." The girl pouted, "You're really funny looking. What did you do to your hair?"

"It's the same color as yours."

"Nooo mine's more brown."

"That's true."

At this time she had made herself comfortable in Germany's lap. Germany raised an eyebrow at her, but made no comment instead choosing to glance up the hole in the bush that he made to see if he could see out the top. He could, though it was thirty feet above his head and straight up. Ugh. Germany could feel despair starting to settle over him.

"What's the matter mister?" Germany snapped out of it, the dark aura dispersing from around him.

"I'm lost."

"Oh, me too." She smiled cheerily at him, "but my brothers will find me soon, don't worry I am sure they won't beat you up like the last guy."

Germany stared at her trying his best not to show his shock, and failing greatly.

"So mister, are you going to tell me your name?"

"It's Germany." 'Oh scheisse. I am not supposed to tell humans that, I was just so comfortable I forgot,' He thought glancing at the child worriedly. Her smile didn't waver.

"Oh really? You're like me then. I am Innocence. Let's get along okay?"

Germany's face was a mask of shock. 'Innocence! No way. The discovery of the personification of ideas had only been a year ago...to think he'd meet Innocence, and didn't they have a summit with them soon?'

He pulled himself to his feet and she latched herself to his leg, like a monkey.

"Hallo, Innocence. Nice to meet you."

"Hello," she said, hiding her head behind his leg suddenly becoming shy.

"We should probably find a way out of here." He mused.

"Okey dokey." Just as he took his first step, something small but weighing a ton slammed into his back sending him tumbling to the ground. Somehow Innocence let go just in time and landed gently on the ground while Germany and the unknown object tumbled painfully into a rose bush. Germany felt a thorn prick his skin causing blood to flow. Innocence giggled, laughing loudly at the spectacle before her. Germany turned around ready to yell at whatever hit him, and came face to face with a crying Italy.

"Oh Germany. I am so glad I found you. We had no idea where you went and England came out of a bush!" he began sobbing louder.

"Who is the funny cry baby?" Innocence asked, giggling harder.

"This my friend, Italy." Italy glanced up at the sound of another voice and spotting Innocence, smiled widely.

"Hello."

"Hello," she said baling her fist in her dress kicking the ground with her foot in embarrassment.

"Italy, you wouldn't happen to know how to get out of here would you?"

"I thought you would know."

Germany groaned, yanking himself from the rose bush. His uniform sustaining more tears

"Well then, we'd best head out."

Five minutes later.

"Germany my feet hurt carry me." Italy moaned.

* * *

Japan took another sip of his tea enjoying the peace and quiet. He glanced up just in time to spot a disheveled Germany, clothes ripped, hair everywhere with a small child wrapped in his arms and Italy getting a piggy back ride, emerge from some bushes in the forest. Japan blinked slowly.

"Hello. You're back. I am glad." He said giving them a soft smile. Germany nodded his head in greeting dumped Italy on the floor.

"Oww." Italy yelped, tears spring to his eyes.

"I am hungry." Innocence mumbled. Italy's face lit up instantly, the tears miraculously gone.

"I'll go make pasta!"

* * *

Another World Summit planned for peace that would probably only end in more violence. Not that Fun had ever been to one, sure she had participated in plenty of meetings, discussing politics, economics and the authority ideas were having throughout the world...so basically imagine the longest most boring meeting you can picture. Fun shuddered just thinking about it.

"Hurry up Fun!" Diligence called setting a brisk pace. "We don't want to be late."

"We don't?" Fun grumbled.

Diligence pointedly ignored her brooding sister, "We need to make a good impression. This will be our first time meeting so many countries at once. This is a game changer."

"I don't see why I have to come."

Diligence sighed. "Fun, these countries are definitely going to try to win us over. It will be good to be in a controlled setting when we meet them."

Fun snorted at that. "Have you heard the rumors about these meetings?" She asked. "The countries are insane, not what I call a controlled setting."

"Then it's perfect for you." Diligence had a point there, and Fun couldn't help the grin that began spreading across her face at the prospect of some mischief.

"Hey where's Competition?" Fun asked glancing about.

"He ran on ahead, sprouting some nonsense about how he was going to beat us."

Fun burst out laughing, she could always count on her brother to make a boring situation interesting, since he thought it was all a test to beat your opponent. "How did you convince him to come anyway?"

Diligence smiled impishly. "I bet he would be able to hold out long enough to participate." Fun laughed even louder, slapping her sister on the back. Diligence jerked forward from the blow.

"Oww, Fun! Watch it. Not so hard. You must control your strength, and be delicate, that is the way of a women." Fun let out a loud burp. "That's not funny. Don't you dare fake burp during the meeting." Diligence fumed, preparing to get into full on rant mode. Fun gulped.

"You know what I think I am going to go beat Competition. See you later sis." She shouted, scurrying away.

* * *

With a loud victory shout Competition threw open the Summit doors, with as much force as possible. Sending them crashing into the opposite walls. Fun quickly followed behind and couldn't help the snicker that escaped her mouth upon seeing their slack jawed looks. Ideas had done very well keeping themselves hidden, working from the shadows. Now that their existence had been revealed the Nations were running in a mad scramble to try and win them over. Who didn't want the very embodiment of an idea on their side? Well, quite a few people actually, depending on the Idea you wanted. Where people were rushing to win Diligence over but no one wanted mischievous, control-wrecking Fun on their side. Fun was okay with that. It just meant she could sit back and mess around without having to deal with the stress of having to choose a nation to favor. It was all so stupid if you asked her… but nobody asked her.

When everyone spotted Diligence chaos erupted people rushed over to the lovely idea. She smiled charmingly at them pushing her long black tresses out of her face, her dark gray eyes sparkling. Everyone wanted Diligence; she made people work-hard, focus and feel satisfied by completing long hours of work. Fun on the other hand was avoided, just like she had predicted. She didn't blame them, who would want an Idea who made people let loose, act brashly and basically ignore work, influence their people? Not her, and she was the damn embodiment of it. She understood those people who fell victim to her influence; working was so boring. Who wanted to do that? She had heard of a country, Italy, who had the same disposition as her about work. America was apparently pretty goofy too. Fun could feel excitement start balloon up inside her filling her entirely and when Fun got excited, things got crazy.

Finally, the Countries returned to order, or the closes thing to order Fun imagined they could manage.

A man with ridiculously large eyebrows stepped forward, and asked, "Hello. You wouldn't happen to be the Ideas, would you?"

"That's right." Competition roared, "and I'll beat you all at being the best one too."

"Best what?" The British man asked, as made obvious by his accent. His brows scrunched together in confusion, making them look like one long extremely thick unibrow.

"Everything!" Fun and Diligence's idiotic brother clarified. Diligence had the decency to flush in embarrassment while Fun was doing her best to keep the grin off her face.

"No way!" A loud voice shouted, and a tall albino man jumped from his seat in indignation. "I'll beat you at awesomeness since I am the awesomest."

Competition found his long life rival in that moment.

"I am just making a random guess here, but I'll assume that's Competition."

"No. No." Fun said shaking her head, "He's Sincerity." She could barely keep the laughter from her voice, her shoulders shaking.

"Really?" The British man said sarcastically, "I never would have guessed."

"So you're England." She stated. He would figure out the whole Competition thing later.

"At your service," he said giving her hand a quick sturdy polite shake. "And who are you?"

"I am Enjoyment, Entertainment, Leisure, and Good Times."

"Oh yes right."

At his perplexed expression she added, "But you can call me Fun."

It seemed to hit him she was making fun of him. "Then why didn't you just say so?" he huffed annoyed, storming off, making surprisingly loud footsteps for his smaller stature. Fun chuckled silently to herself.

"He such a cranky old man, isn't he?" a cheerful voice asked her.

"You got that right." She said turning to come face to face with the most patriotic tie she had ever seen. It was bright red, blue and, white with an eagle stitched into it. Fun couldn't keep the grimace off her face at the atrocious tie. "America?" She guessed.

"Yeah! Wow! How did you know? Are you a psychic?" he asked, blue eyes flashing in excitement.

"I could only wish. Love the tie by the way." He chuckled at that.

"So can I have the name of the person who so thoroughly pissed England off? I thought only I could do that, or the Frog or actually-" He mussed ticking off people who annoyed England on his fingers, it started to get pretty long.

"Fun," she interrupted. America paused losing count and a large grin spread across his face.

"I think me and you are going to get along." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder, leading her to the table "So what are your thoughts on Superhero's?" A large smile spread across Fun's face.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this, if so let me know or not it's your choice =D I love Hetalia so much and I have been wanting to do the fic for awhile. So enjoy the fruits of my labor haha!

**Thanks to my Beta The Sterling Dragon for her awesome grammar checking and sage advice.=D **Any mistakes are mine and mine alone!


	2. Chapter 2-Hello Tigger?

**********I do not own Hetalia obviously, as much as I could wish it I am not that funny, but I do own my characters and the plot! So yeah for me!**

**********A/N:** Prepare yourselves to meet soem more crazy characters, if you don't like random craziness, then you may want to be semi careful when reading this it won't all be goofy there will be more serious moments, but for know it's pretty goofy! =P

* * *

**Chapter 2- Hello...Tigger?**

Adventure had this thing for excitement, thrills, dangers and anything else like that, it was what made her breathe. Filled her lungs with air and kept her from suffocating. It was like water to her, a drug if you will and she loved it. Her brother Friendship couldn't disagree more: it was ill-advised, crazy and just down right stupid in his mind. Adventure honestly didn't give a rat's ass about his opinion on that particular matter. She was the freaking personification of adventure, of course she liked danger. So when she showed up at the summit, of course she was dragging a tiger cage with a tiger inside behind her, because she was freaking Adventure and by golly she was going to have one at this summit even if she had to drag the cage all the way to the top of the freaking mountain. She would just have to pray Diligence didn't notice. That lady was scary when she got pissed. She also prayed Fun would be there. She could always count on Fun to back her up on an adventure-now show up to the Summit not so much. Adventure had had to awkwardly convince her brother to go on ahead without her, and even then he had still looked at her suspiciously before shrugging and heading up. Couldn't have Friendship learning about Tigger, he'd disapprove. Poor Tigger though, he was so sick of being trapped in the house he wanted to have some fun to, so up they went, despite the disapproval sure to be waiting for them at the top.

Adventure prided herself on her quick reflexes, unwavering determination, bravery and observation skills, so when a timid nearly translucent man with blonde hair and blue eyes, clutching a polar bear to his chest, jumped out at her attacking her she bravely defended herself. Translation: When he asked her 'why she was pulling a Tiger up the mountain?' she screamed like a little girl, kicking out and hit him between the legs, where he collapsed with a painful thud.

Once she had composed herself and realized the gasping man on the ground wasn't a threat she barked out. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I was standing right here the whole time," he stammered sadly, in very much in pain.

'Can't believe I didn't notice you." she said contemplatively.

"It's okay no one notices me."

"I wasn't apologizing."

"Huh?" He said baffled, having not assumed she was.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't apologizing for not seeing you. I blame you entirely for...that." She said gesturing to his injury.

"Okay." He said, amused. "Want to head up with me?" He said getting to his feet, slowly.

"Sure, but would you carry Tigger, as payment for attacking me."

"What but I didn't-"

"Here." She sang, handing him the thick metal chain hooked to Tigger's cage. He grabbed out of reflex, and nearly disappeared down the mountain, as it was he was dragged a few steps, before being stopped, by one lazy arm from her.

"Are you unable, to carry it?" She asked one eyebrow raised, threateningly.

Canada gulped, "No ma'am."

"Good." She gushed, starting to skip her way up the hill. It didn't take long for him to fall behind. It took her a few moments to realize he was missing, and just between you and me, it was only because she realized her cage was gone. She paused turning around. She pushed her fedora up so she could gaze down at him.

"You coming?" She asked sun shining brightly behind bathing her in an orange light.

"Yeah," he gasped, struggling forward.

Kindness wasn't cruel, she was freaking Kindness! So she wasn't cruel. Despite what others might tell you, she would venomously deny it. Her cruelty was a kindness. If your friend was going out with your boyfriend behind you back, she would tell you out of the kindness of her heart, even if it meant you would threw chairs and flower pots at her head with the intent to kill afterwards. She would tell you those shoes looked hideous with the jacket to save you from a lifetime of ridicule. She was just that nice...or at least that was what she liked to think. But you see in some ways kindness was cruelty, it all depends on your perspective. So when she arrived at the summit of course, she informed a man in an old bomber jacket with a patriotic tie, that the tie was horrendous. It was out of kindness that she informed China that his tasty treats weren't as good as he thought and it was also out of the kindness in her heart that she told a funny blonde man he well...looked like a girl. It was also out of consideration when she informed a small british man that his eyebrows were in need of a severe plucking. Well, that was just because someone need to inform him, but when she employed Fun to do the plucking that was from kindness. Her work done she sank into an unoccupied chair feeling quite proud of herself, though she had earned quite a few blank stares. Fun rushed past giggling madly while the British man sprinted ahead her a look of horror on his face, screaming for her to stay away. 'Yep, all was good.'

"Hey wait a minute!" a voice shout out. "Why are you here Prussia? This is an Ideas, Old Axis and Allies meeting." Prussia's loud laugh could be heard,

"Cause I am awesome!" Kindness turned her head spotting the albino country for the first time. Her jaw dropped...What? What an interesting face. "You," she said pointing with one long finger, "You have-" Everyone held their breaths in anticipation for the sever beat down Prussia was about to get. "beautiful eyes, just lovely." Loud groans filled the rooms, how could she? Now his ego was inflated even more, some even swore they saw his head expanding.

Competition quickly shoved him out of the way. "What about me, Kindness?" he asked, face beaming in anticipation.

"Well you...uh... You have...nice shoes." She finished weakly, having to say something nice, but failing miserable. A few sympathetic glances were shot his way along with a few spiteful snickers.

Remaining oblivious, he fist pumped and raced about the room grabbing people and loudly telling them. "I have the beast shoes take that." Before moving on to his next victim. When he raced by Fun she reached out dragging him down next to her, arm tightly wrapped around his neck.

"Uh- Fun I-I think you're suffocating him."

"What?" She responded batting her eyelashes innocently, as Competition clawed at her arm, face turning blue. He collapsed, drool leaking from her mouth. "He's just sleeping." No one moved looks of absolute horror on their faces.

Diligence broke the awkward silence, "Where is everyone?" she fretted, "They should be here by now."

"Relax," Fun said yawning, settling down in her chair, gently stroking her brothers head, as he twitched sporadically. "They'll be here soon." As if on cue the doors burst open admitting Pride, Ambition, and Power. The strongest, hardest to break Ideas. Ideas were kind of like countries, they were affected by the state of people's opinion on Ideas or their belief in them. Like if people were lazy and goofy, off having fun, than Fun was at the height of her power, while Diligence was at her low. When Ambition was surrounded by Ambitious people he thrived, when not he flattered, which was rare and any of the Ideas in the room had yet to see it, since ambition was a deeply ingrained Idea, and surrounded by these powerful, prideful arrogant countries, the three brothers had never looked quite so scary, they were practically glowing with energy. Fun was surprised to see their sister wasn't with them, but didn't have a chance to wonder about it for Adventure arrived. She was accompanied by a rather invisible man who was painting and disheveled, he contrasted sharply with Adventures loud brashness. Fun burst out of her chair scrabbling across the table sending papers flying knocking over a cup or two.

"Hey!"People shouted, and especially vicious person tried grabbing her leg and nearly sent her tumbling down, but she avoided the outstretched hand. With a hop she landed back on the ground and rushed over to Adventure throwing her arms around the taller girls neck.

"Thank goodness you're here! I couldn't take much more of this." Fun sobbed dramatically into her friends neck. Adventure returned with her own neck breaking hug.

"It's good to see you. I was worried you might not be here. Where's my brother by the way?"

"Last I saw he was talking to some countries."

Adventure glanced around, securing his location. "Good."

"What are you up to?" Fun asked, recognize the conniving look in her eye.

"Nothing." She said innocently, but a smile quickly spread across her face. Fun returned it with a wicked smile of her own.

Canada stood there huffing and puffing, sweat pouring down his body. He raised his arm weakly to interrupt the girl and inform her he had put her Tiger in the other room, but she had forgotten about him. He could tell. Darn it. Why did they always do that? He felt a tear spring to his eye, but he quickly scrubbed it away, and then if by some miracle she paused in the middle of speaking to her friend, "Why do I feel like I am forgetting something?" She pondered. 'Cause you are!' he wanted to scream but remained silent.

"I-I guess I'll see you later." He mumbled in a small voice.

"Oh my gosh there you are!" She said her grin widening, "Perfect now we're all here." 'I've been here the whole time.' he mental seethed. "So you two," she said wrapping her arms around there shoulders drawing them in. Canada's face exploded, heat rushing to his face. "Do you want to do something to make this summit...interesting?"

"Duh." Fun said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good." Adventure said not waiting for Canada's answer instead, grabbing his hand a pulling him along in an unknown direction. 'At least she hadn't forgotten him.' but Canada wasn't so sure that was a good thing.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhhh my back! Do not it in a chair for so long your back WILL start killing you! Hope you enjoyed if so show your appreciation by clicking the fav and follow button below or leaving a little review! Thanks you rock!


	3. Chapter 3- Pranks, Adventures, Fun oh my

**************I do not own Hetalia obviously, as much as I could wish it I am not that funny, but I do own my characters and the plot! So yeah for me!**

**A/N:** So now basically all my characters have been introduced, though there is still the identity of the mystery character and Freedom and Control.

* * *

**Chapter 3-Pranks, Adventures, Fun oh my!**

So almost everyone, almost being the operative word, were at the summit. Germany and Italy were not present, but since Germany was never late and Italy always was. So no one could really be sure about the time of their arrival. The twin sisters Freedom and Control had yet to arrive, though all the Ideas had been so sure sure they would especially since neither could help ranting about their beliefs. One liberty and justice, the other totally unquestioned authority. You guess who rants about which. Innocence as well had yet to arrive, though no one expected she would since she would have come with her brothers which, she hadn't. Her presence was greatly missed, and everyone found it slightly odd she wasn't there, but they pushed it to the back of their minds. The only other person missing was Hope, but no one really thought she would show up, since she had been missing for over 500 years. In an effort to protect what must people held dear she had hidden herself away so no one could corrupt her. No one had seen her since, but her presence was felt everywhere.

"Well," America began, "seeing as like some people have no respect for punctuality," a snicker was heard in the crowd, but America continued on, "The World Summit with Ideas will commence." At those words everyone began to file into their seats. With a few finally clatters and squeaks the last countries and Ideas sank into their seats. A long drawn out very familiar sound rang out everyone fell silent. To shocked to move or speak. America was the first to recover and through his snickers he managed to choke out. "En-England...di-did you just **fart**?"

"Of course not you bloody bloke." He shouted, rising in indignation. More than a few eyebrows raised when a frightening purple mist began seeping from England's chair. It room no more than a fews seconds for people to start gasping and choking when a scent like rotten eggs hit their noses. His nose tightly closed shut between his fingers England turned to inspect his chair and found a distinct whoopee cushion residing there. A purple liquid oozed from the cracks. Loud guffaws mostly originating from the direction of America and Prussia rang out, filling the once silent room. For on the seat of England's trouser a large purple stain spread across the surface with every second dribbling further across the fabric of his pants. He spun around a couple times trying to find what was so funny and a deep red blush graced his cheeks when he spotted the abominable stain.

"America! What did you do?"

"It wasn't me. I promise." America managed to choke out through his laughter. "Though I would love to give a medal to whoever did do it." England shot him a disbelieving look. "Oh come on!" he groaned, "You know I would take full responsibility for that." He said pointing to his purple behind, before falling into another fit of hysterical laughter. America paused in his laughter, "You know I am actually a little hurt you wouldn't believe me." He pouted. England ignored him. Instead turning to try and find the culprit. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the Idea he had met earlier, Fun or something, high-fiving another female Idea with a fedora, he had yet to be acquainted with.

"You did this?" He said voice laced with disbelief. Fun's shoulders shook as she tried to keep a straight face, but the look on his face was too much and soon she was rolling on the floor, in frantic giggles.

"Y-yeah." She choked out, tears streaming down her face, as she clutched her stomach. As she enjoyed the pain of a very good laugh.

"It's not that funny." He grumbled, more than a little hurt that she had done that to him. America saw that coming, but Fun what did he do to her?

"Oh come on. I am fun, of course I am going to overact to a little joke." she said rolling her eyes. Diligence buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. England opened his mouth to retort only to have it cut off, when the doors burst open admitting a very disheveled Germany and a cheerful Italy. Gasps fly through the room at the sight, it was the first time anyone had seen Germany in any state of disorder. He was always prim and proper, uniform perfectly pressed, hair slicked back not a hair out of place. Now his hair was flung about his head, he had mismatched socks, his coat wasn't buttoned, and most shocking of all there was a small pink bow in his hair. Then a small sweet face poked out from around his shoulder and a little sandy blonde haired girl with her hair half up smiled out at them. Her dress was on backwards, and one of her shoes were missing but she was blissfully happy, climbing all over Germany. He straightened his hair and uniform only to have the little girl replace the bow with absolute care smiling proudly at her work.

"Innocence!" All the three brothers shouted rushing over to their missing sister. Pride reached snatch her up, only to be stopped from a restraining hand from Germany.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Pride, her brother." Standing up tall, puffing his chest out. A maid passing by swooned from the sight of two hot men staring each other down with an adorable child in their arms.

"Abigail! Abigail! Are you okay?"

Italy pushed himself between the two much larger men and was dwarfed by their much broader statuers.

"Oh you are her brother. Fantastico. We found her and were so worried. Thank goodness we found you."

"Can I have my sister back?" he asked. Germany looked like he wanted to refuse, but could think of no logical reason. With a resigned sigh, he nodded his head. This time when Pride went to take her Germany just stood there. When Innocence's chubby fist was removed from Germany's hair all hell broke loose. With a scream that could split eardrums she pounded on her brother.

"ERMANY!" She shrieked, reaching for him. Germany looked so conflicted, that the heart of the maid helping Abigail broke. He placed a reassuring hand on her head.

"Don't worry I'll be right there und so will Italy." She sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She smiled, "Ermany talked about being strong, so Innocence will be strong." She said puffing her chest out not much unlike her brother had done earlier.

"You can hang out with her later." Pride grudgingly allowed.

"Danke." Germany said sincerely. pride nodded in understanding and carried Innocence over to her brothers, where the fretted over her, reprimanding her for running off like that.

As this drama was unfolding and delicate petite figure, weaved her way silently through the crowd slipping into an unoccupied chair in the shadows. She went unnoticed save but one, who's violet eyes followed her to her seat.

* * *

This is how the World Summit began: America was leaning further and further forward in his seat as his and England's argument got heat. The topic of the argument, were burgers or fish and chips better? In the middle of a particularly nasty retort American and asked almost as an afterthought.

"Canada why are you here?"

"You invited me." he shouted in his quiet voice, before hunkering down in a corner to fume. America just shrugged returning to his argument as if nothing had happened. France relishing a chance to ridicule America and England while showing off his culinary skills quickly jumped into the fray. Russia watch silently from his chair a cheery smile that sucked the warmth out of the room on his asked Curiosity if should would like to try some of his tasty treats, and her face little up, before she promptly grabbed every single one of them ripping them open and slowly tried each flavor, a look of bliss on her face as her interest was quenched. China sat back in horror as each of his tasty treats were devoured. Fun was laughing ridiculously loud at Prussia and Competition as they argued back and forth about their coolness, Diligence reprimanding them. Fear, shook violently as another voice rose in pitch, she glance about like a frightened animal pupils wide. She flinched each time someone walked past. Courage did his best to try and talk his sister out of her corner, literally and figuratively. Love, flirted shamelessly, with Ambition who reveled in the attention an arrogant smirk gracing his features. Logic glared at them for the side lines, plotting methodical ways to murder ambition without being caught. Lies was talking animatedly about the time he had single handedly saved 1,000 lives while Japan listened amazed, only fro Honesty to quickly cut him off.

"No, you didn't."

"Well yes, but I did defeat a dragon. It was a stormy day and the rain was hammering against my flesh as I face the ferocious beast..." and so on and so forth. Innocence sat comfortably on Germany's shoulder rearranging his hair into new styles, while he and Pride glared at each other, sparks flying. Sacrifice and Patience sat in their chairs, not daring to glance at each other, a pink blush dusting there checks, as they clasped hands under the table. Friendship was doing his very best to explain to Kindness the right way to inform someone of their...misfortune, for the seventh time. She pretend to listen attentively at of the kindness of her heart. Adventure pulled her fedora down over her eyes, clunked her heavy boots up onto the table and promptly fell asleep. Faith began explaining severally different religions to the very bored, very confused Italy. Hope just sat quietly in her chair hopping and at the same time dreading for someone to notice her. Power sat brooding in a corner, eyes taking in everything.

"Now," Power began and plan having formed in his mind. Silence filled the room covering it like a blanket. "I will be assigning each Idea a country to visit, after a certain amount of time, they will move on and visit the next country. Control isn't here to sd the scheduling so I will instead. Are there any questions?"

"How long do you think we'll be at each country?"

"A week or so."

"What happens after we have visited each country?"

"During that time, the Nations will be allowed to show you what they stand for and what not, at the end of this time you each will make a decision on what country or countries you support and which you don't. If for any reason I learn of blackmail or an underhanded methods in this business, I will not hesitate to burn your nation to the ground." He said fiercely, cracking his knuckles. "Is that understood?" There were mumbles, and whispered okays."IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" he boomed.

"Perfectly." Everyone squeaked.

"Great," he smiled. Falling back into his corner, now brooding over a list of names and a calendar.

"Damn it" Adventure cussed. "Why does Power-boy always have to ruin my schemes? This is so short how am I supposed to incorporate my Tiger plans?" She pouted.

Fun chuckled. "Because he loves messing with you. Besides what did you plan on doing with the tiger?"

"Honestly, no idea. Just figured hey add a tiger to any mix and things are bound to get interesting. Besides it made climbing the mountain so much more interesting." '_Yes, yes it did._' Canada shuddered.

"We could explore I guess, that's an adventure, right?"

"It is." Adventure agreed excited.

* * *

**A/N: **This story is extremely fun to write it's hard to keep up with all the characters and make sure they are all included but it's so much funny so many totally different unique crazy personalities. So hope you enjoyed, if so let me know!


End file.
